Blight's Games
by Dauntless-Shadowhunter91
Summary: Rated M because of Chapter 3! But I swear, that will be the only chapter that mentions that. "He wasn't much, but he was from home." Johanna Mason: Catching Fire. Well surely Blight has a story. This is my version of it.
1. The Woods

Blight's Games

Chapter 1: The Woods

I wake up in my bed in District Seven. The District of Lumber. My name is Blight Woodley, and this is my story.

When I wake up in my bed, I hear my little sister screaming in her room. We live in a part of the District that is reserved for families of lumberjacks. My Dad is a lumberjack, my Mom is a baker. You'd think we'd have little bit more money since my Mom and Dad have two great jobs, but no. I'm pretty sure we're the poorest people in our District.

I walk into my sister's room and check on her. She's fourteen. She got reaped once but someone volunteered for her. That someone, just so happened to best friend. It was a miracle but, somehow, she won. She killed the Careers by tricking them into letting her into the alliance but then she killed them in their sleep. My friend, Johanna, and I hunt really early in the morning so our families can have enough to eat. After I check on my sister I put on my hunting clothes, run to the fence which leads out into the woods, and crawl under it. The fence is always turned on but it is a pretty good distance off the ground so instead of finding some complicated way of getting over it without getting shocked, I just crawl under it. I run to a tree where I keep my axe, bow, and arrows hidden. Johanna carries the game bag. It is not because I make her but because she wants to for some reason.

I walk towards the stream that runs through the part of the woods that we are not allowed to go into. Outside the fence is strictly off limits to everyone. The only reason Johanna and I go outside the fence is because we don't really expect to catch anything more than a few birds and maybe a rabbit if we're lucky inside the fence, and it's easier to hide my bow, arrows, and axe. I crouch down by the stream and check one of the many traps I have set up near here. The trap is full of fish. I take the net out, reset the trap, and then string the net up to dry in a short oak tree. Johanna and my friend that won the Hunger Games don't get along that much. Johanna is such a tomboy while my other friend, Macy, is a girly girl. I pull out my bow and load it with an arrow. I walk along the stream until I spot a deer drinking from it. Wow, this thing must've been at least nine point buck. But, how can I expect to kill it with one arrow? Oh yeah, a well-placed arrow. I aim at its throat, this better work or I'll be mad. This is the first deer I've seen in at least two months. I let the bowstring go and watch as the arrow penetrates the throat and the deer falls down. "What do you plan on doing with that?" I hear a female voice say. I turn to see Johanna standing there, holding an axe, game bag slung over her shoulder. "I plan to eat it." I respond. Johanna's short, choppy, brown hair looks like it hasn't been washed in about a week, which is about right since the Capitol says they're "having problems" with the water. She smirks and throws her axe at a tree and then sits the game bag down on the ground.

"What else have you caught?" Johanna asks. "A few fish." I respond and climb a tree too see if I can find any bird eggs. "You know, two fish sell for two things of medicine on the market." Johanna tells me. "Well, my family is in no need of medical supplies, Johanna Mason." I say as I drop down. "Of course you aren't, Blight Woodley." She says in a sarcastic tone. "So what do you have?" I ask Johanna. "A few fish, a bird, and a rabbit. But I'm pretty sure the rabbit had rabies. Because it fought back." Johanna says. I smirk and pick a few wild berries. Johanna starts to climb a tree because it has a snake in it. What does she want with a snake? Then I remember, snakes can get you a pail of milk on the market. I hear a growl behind me and I reach for Johanna's axe, which is stuck in the tree beside me. I pull the axe out of the tree, spin around, and then throw the axe. The axe finds its mark in a wild dog's chest. Johanna climbs down from her tree holding two dead Cotton Mouth snakes. She throws them into the game bag with all the other things she's killed and then she takes her axe out of the dog's chest and throws the dog into the bag. "We're going to need a bigger bag." She says. "I agree." I say. Johanna runs off into the woods because she has a two bigger bags stored somewhere in a hollowed out tree with an arrow sticking out of it. I just sit by the stream, shooting birds, making arrows, and picking berries. Johanna returns about twenty minutes later, holding two larger game bags. "I had to fight a bear by myself." Johanna says with a look of hatred in her eyes. "Well you're alive." I say. "Only because I know how to trick large animals into killing their selves." She says. I give her a questioning look and then put the parts of the deer that sell for more into the bag. Soon, I'll be able to buy my family some good food. My Mother may be a baker but we only get the bread that is going stale. Soon, my family will be able to have big meals. Every night.


	2. The Hob and The Family

Blight's Games

Chapter 2: The Hob and The Family

"The Reaping is in two days." My Father, Marco, says. My father is a tall, muscular man, with grey eyes, brown hair, and really tan, almost bronze, skin. "I know." I say as I make tea. "Why are you not at work?" I ask. "Don't have to be there till twelve." He responds. "It's eleven-thirty." I say. He runs out the door. Well, I guess this gives me time to go to the Hob. It's a market out in the woods. It's illegal.

Johanna and I walk through the woods until we reach the Hob.

"Hello, Blight! What have you got for me today?" Sycamour asks. Sycamour is a middle aged Victor that likes to trade at the Hob because it is pretty much the only place in District Seven where you can get GOOD liquor. All the other alcoholic drinks in District Seven taste terrible. Unless they're from the Hob. "I was going to see if you'd like these three birds' eggs." I say. "For what?" Sycamour asks. "Eh, a loaf of bread or two." I say. He smiles. "Sure thing. Be right back." Sycamour says and heads off to retrieve both loaves of bread. Sycamour has short black hair, olive colored skin, grey eyes, and he's pretty tall. I think about Sycamour's games and how he won. Then I get lost in my own thoughts.

Sycamour runs through the tundra, carrying a spear on his back, all six Careers chasing him. He has a large cut on his leg from Satin, the District One girl's, sword. He reaches a huge cave and then ducks inside, hoping no one saw him. He sits there for two hours before the Careers walk past the cave entrance. Sycamour runs out of the cave, hoping they didn't see him. But sure enough, the District Four tributes saw him. The male, Triton, points him out to the others and then runs at him, carrying two sickles. Sycamour takes the spear off his back and prepares to fight them all. The District One male, Jett, takes one of his throwing knives out of his vest and throws it at the young Sycamour. Jett has blonde hair, grey eyes, and ivory skin. He is about six foot one. Sycamour dodges the knife and whacks Triton in the stomach with the butt of his spear. Satin's brown hair is pulled back into a ponytail, her skin is tan, and she's kind of short. But she packs a punch. Jett is running towards Sycamour now, another knife in hand. Satin is giving orders to the District Four girl, Cassie. Cassie draws two nine inch daggers and starts sprinting towards Sycamour. Triton and Jett both start fighting Sycamour but he is able to knock Jett down and stab Triton in the throat with his spear. BOOM! Triton cannot be saved. Cassie yells in anger and tackles Sycamour, trying to stab him in the throat with one of her daggers. "You. Killed. Triton! NOW YOU SHALL DIE!" Cassie yells and stabs him in the shoulder. Sycamour lets out a cry of pain and then knocks Cassie off of him. He pulls the dagger out of his shoulder and slits Cassie's throat. By this time, Jett is on his feet and clutching a knife. Satin orders the District Two tributes, Mason and Isis, too join in on the fight. Mason is using two golden axes and Isis is using a bow and arrows. Isis makes the first strike by sending an arrow into Sycamour's already injured shoulder. Jett throws the knife at Sycamour but misses by a longshot. Sycamour takes the arrow out of his shoulder and then stabs Jett. Jett doesn't die but he gets injured. Mason kicks Sycamour in the face, knocking him down on the ground. Mason throws an axe into Sycamour's left shoulder, almost cutting it off but it doesn't go all the way through. Sycamour gets up quickly and hits a pressure point on Mason's throat. "I just cut off the blood flow to your brain. You'll be dead in less than a minute." Sycamour says to Mason and then concentrates on Jett. Jett lies on the ground, his side bleeding from where Sycamour stabbed him. "So will you." Sycamour says. Sycamour picks up his spear and runs towards Satin, slamming the butt of his spear against her jaw. Satin falls down and Sycamour sends the spear through her stomach. Three cannons go off. Two tributes left. Sycamour and Isis. Isis starts backing away but Sycamour throws his spear through her stomach and then a cannon goes off. "Ladies and Gentlemen! The Victor of the Forty-Fifth annual Hunger Games!"

"Blight...Blight!" Sycamour says and shakes my shoulder. "Huh?" I say and snap back to reality. "Here are those loaves of bread you wanted." Sycamour says and puts them down in front of me. "Thanks." I say and give him the bird eggs. By the end of our daily round, Johanna and I have two gallons of berries, a few herbs and spices, tea leaves, seven loaves of bread, and some goat cheese. "Want to go hunting?" I ask Johanna. "Didn't we already do that today?" Johanna responds with a question. "Well yeah, but I don't think a few extra squirrels and birds would hurt." I say. "True." Johanna says.

Johanna and I have our bows and axes now and we're hunting for anything we can find. I climb a tree and map out the area. I know these woods like the back of my hand but we're not in the same area. We're in the woods inside the fence. I spot a hill not too far from here and hop down. "There's a hill not too far from here. I think it'd be nice if we went there to hunt. I heard that hill has tons of game around it." I say. "But they also say it is surrounded by Peacekeepers." I add. "Let's just go outside the fence, I mean, at least there we know what we're doing." Johanna says. "Nah, never mind. I need to get home. The sun is going down and my Mom will get worried." I lie. "Okay then. Bye." Johanna says and runs off into the woods. I nod and run towards the direction of my house.


	3. The Tragedy

Blight's Games

Chapter 3: The Tragedy

Melanie, my sister, is sitting at the kitchen table when I walk into the kitchen this morning. Her brown hair pulled back into a tight ponytail like usual. "Morning." She says, her grey eyes meeting mine. "Good morning." I say and yawn. Melanie has brown hair, grey eyes, pale skin, and is very small. "Johanna came by this morning." Melanie says to me. "Why?" I ask. "Blight she...she was raped last night." Melanie stares at me. My eyes widen. "I-I got to go see her." I say and slip on my jacket and shoes. "Blight, wait!" Melanie cries. But I'm already out the door and running down the street too Johanna's house. When I reach Johanna's house, I knock on the door until her Mom opens it up. "Where is she?" I demand. "In her room." Her Mom says calmly. I run upstairs too her room and open the door to find her crying on her bed. "Johanna..." I mumble and sit down beside her. I pull her into a hug and she cries into my shirt. We sit there like this for about thirty minutes until she pulls away and looks up at me. "Johanna, you're the toughest bitch I know, why didn't you chop him into little pieces with your axe?" I ask. "I would've if he hadn't been a Peacekeeper. A Peacekeeper we know well." She says. A Peacekeeper we know well? Then it hits me...Raze. "Raze...Raze did this to you?" I ask. She nods. Raze is a Peacekeeper we sell grapes too. "Well, you get some rest. I'm going to go.." I say. She nods and gets under the covers. I walk out of the house and walk towards the Justice Building. Raze is going to pay.

I find Raze outside the Justice Building and then drag him around the side. "Hey Raze." I say. "Hello Blight." He says. "Got any grapes for me today?" He adds. "No but I do have something for you." I say. "And what is it?" Raze asks. I punch him across the face and then kick him in the stomach when he's on the ground. "For Johanna." I say and walk away. When I get home, I have to pick out an outfit for the Reaping.

A/N: Sorry for the short Chapter but it's like three in the morning and I'm tired.


	4. The Reaping

Blight's Games

Chapter 4: The Reaping

I put on my best outfit (A white dress shirt, brown slacks, and black dress shoes) and head off to the reaping. Today, a boy and girl, between the ages of twelve and eighteen get chosen to fight in the Fifty-Third annual Hunger Games. It takes about two hours for me to get too the Justice Building so I have to wake up very early on mornings like this.

I leave at eight o'clock and arrive at the Justice Building at ten o'clock. Thirty minutes before the Reaping. I get a tiny bit of my blood drawn, and then I'm sent off to the seventeen year old section. I spot Johanna sitting in the fifteen year old girls section. I whistle a three-note tune and she cocks her head to the side, staring right at me. I smirk and mouth "May the odds be ever in your favor" and she smiles. She does the same to me and then, the reaping starts.

"Welcome, welcome welcome!" Vex, the District Seven escort, says into the microphone. Her outfit is ridiculous but I guess she done it in the name of the Lumber District. She's wearing brown heels, to represent the trunk of a tree, a brown dress, to represent the actual tree, and a green wig to represent the leaves. Well that's nice. "Today, we pick one courageous man and woman to compete in the sixtieth Hunger Games! Ladies first!" Vex says and walks over to a bowl with every girl in the Districts name in it. She takes a slip of paper out of the bowl, walks over to the microphone, and opens the paper. "Jenna Oakwood!" She calls. All the fifteen year old girls gasp and a small girl that couldn't have been more than four foot eleven walks to the stage. She has a brown pixie cut, tan skin, and, from what I can tell, brown eyes. She walks up onto the stage and looks out at the crowd. "Now, for the boys!" Vex yells, sounding even more excited for the boy to get reaped. Well it would make since, considering almost all the boys in Seven are good looking. Vex walks over to the boys bowl and picks up the piece of paper. She walks back to the microphone and opens up the slip of paper. I know this kid. It's me.

"Blight Woodley!" She says into the microphone. I walk out of the group of seventeen year old boys and walk up to the stage, not knowing what to do. "Go on you two, shake hands." Vex says. I turn to face Jenna and shake her hand. She doesn't look at me. She just walks into the justice building.

A/N: YAY, END OF CHAPTER 4! AND WE MET VEX AND JENNA! I have all the tribute names made up! Except the D11 male. He doesn't get a name. He isn't worthy.


	5. NOTE THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!

This an update, nothing more, nothing less. Anyway, HI! It's me, Dauntless-Shadowhunter91. I may not update this story for a while, the thing is, Microsoft Word is being mean to me and won't load so I've been having to use "Notepad." In other news, I'm writing a story for Gloss' Games. It is from the Point of View of the District Ten Male, Jake. Yes, they are going to fall in love. I'm almost done with the first chapter! I just have to write about the train ride and the first day of training and I'll be posting it! By the way, I'm not going to include the chariot rides in either of these stories because, I am not good at coming up with costumes, see ya'll later. And yes I'm a boy. ~Dauntless-Shadowhunter91 


	6. The Train Ride

Blight's Games

Chapter 5: The Train Ride

No one came to visit me before I left. So now, I'm sitting on a train, heading to the Capitol. Where I will train for a week and then the games will start.

"Vex, how long does it take to get to the Capitol from District Seven?" I ask her.

"Two days, Mr. Woodley." She responds, smiling.

"Oh great...I get to sit on a train for two days with you two." Jenna says. Well Jenna sure is excited about this. She loves us! Oh well.

~FAST FORWARD TO THE PARADE~

I'm dressed as a damn tree. Fuck my stylist. Both the District One tributes, Artemis and Apollo, are siblings. I think they're twins. And from what I've read from the history books in school, they could be the actual Greek Gods. Apollo has tan skin, green eyes, and blonde hair, while he stands at 6'6. Artemis has pale skin, green eyes, and brown hair, while she stands at 6'3. Artemis' hair is obviously dyed. Both of them are dressed in ancient Greek clothing. Apollo is wearing some golden man skirt and he is shirtless while Artemis is in a white skirt and white top. Both District Two tributes, Nova and Sahara, are dressed as the typical gladiators. Nova, the male, is dressed in the armor, has short black hair, pale skin, grey eyes, and stands 6'6. Sahara, the girl, is dressed in the armor, has long brown hair, pale skin, blue eyes, and stands 5'11. I can't name any of the other tributes, not yet anyway.

"Alright, places everyone!" Some Capitol worker yells.

"What's happening?" Asks both the District Twelve tributes.

"Time to work for some sponsors." Nova says, climbing onto his chariot. Jenna and I hop on the chariot, looking our stylists right in the eyes and mouthing the words "I hate you" to them. Then the doors open up.

~FIRST DAY OF TRAINING~

I stand right in the middle of the training center, staring at the axes. No, don't show your skills Blight. Save it for the games. I've learned that the name of the District Nine male is Leonis. He's amazing with a sickle. He even invited me to be in his alliance with the District Ten girl, Delphi. She's alright with a spear and shield. I've also been keeping my eye on the District Three tributes. Their names are Vibia and Solomon. Solomon, the male, has some skill with a sword and Vibia has no problem with stabbing you with a dagger. Apollo and Artemis have been using bows, so I guess they are a lot like the myths. I'm trying to hide my skills with that axe so to occupy my time, I decide to throw a few spears. Nova is also over there...oh God. I walk over and pick one up, knowing that he's watching my every move. Then it hits me. Act weak. I act like I have trouble holding the spear and then I throw it with no force what-so-ever. It doesn't hit the target.

"Ha, you're weak." Nova says, laughing.

"Are not!" I sound like I'm about to cry. Nova just shakes his head and walks over to the knives. I'll show him who's weak in the arena. I throw a few more spears, still not hitting the targets, and then they call lunch. The Careers, and many other tributes, put a few tables together and have a nice little conversation while Leonis, Delphi, and I sit at a round table just talking.

"So, what are you good with, Blight?" Leonis asks me. Oh God.

"That's the beauty of it, Leonis. Element of suprise." I say quickly, biting down on my sandwich. "But you're amazing with a sickle, so make sure to grab that when we get into the arena." I add.

After a few hours, its time to leave, finally. I asked to go to the bathroom four hours ago. I seriously think I pissed myself a little.

A/N: Yeah, not really my best chapter but right now, I'm tired and worried. School, for me, starts back next week so...yeah. Oh and, don't be afraid to check out "Teeth"...SHOW ME YA TEETH! 


End file.
